Sugar
by RosaleenDhu
Summary: Tatsumi wants something. Watari wants something else. Oneshot. Tatari.


**Disclaimer:** The YnM boys aren't mine. I make no money and I'll even give them back when I'm done with them.

**Author's Note: **I challenged myself to write one piece of fanfic a day for 12 days in a row. This is the polished version of day 9.

* * *

"What will it take for me to protect my coffee, Watari-san?"

Watari whirled around to face Tatsumi so quickly that he nearly lost his balance. "Coffee? Protect? I don't know what you're talking about, Tatsumi-san." Watari realized his verbal slip a moment too late: he shouldn't have used the "san."

The flash of triumph in Tatsumi's eyes--or was that the lighting flaring across the man's glasses?--meant that Tatsumi had also caught the error. "I think you do. What will it take to keep your potion out of my coffee for the rest of the week? The annual budget is due, and distractions, no matter how playful, would not be welcome."

Leaping to the defense of his beloved hobby, Watari started ranting--and hoping that he would come up with a suitable protest of his innocence by the end of it. "Distractions! Reducing science to mere distractions! Worrying about the office coff- Wait." Watari stopped as he realized what Tatsumi's exact phrasing had been. Watari pushed his hair out of his face, as if that would let him see Tatsumi more clearly. "You're asking me to leave you out of my experiment, not to forego the entire thing?"

Tatsumi nodded curtly. "I know better than to try to stop night from coming as well. What will it take? A new Bunsen burner? Cakes from a specific bakery for tea tomorrow? An extra long lunch or two?"

Watari blinked a few times, reassessing the entire situation. "I thought there wasn't enough in the budget for me to get more lab supplies."

"There isn't. I'm willing to pay from my own pocket."

Watari's mind stopped mid-cartwheel, though he only blinked once more before recovering from the shock of his life, er, existence. "So the budget really is that bad?" Watari leaned back against the counter, his hair narrowly avoiding beakers containing hazardous substances. What could he ask for that would be big enough to convince Tatsumi he would behave, but not so big as to be unreasonable?

Oh. Ooooh. Yes. _That_.

His look of glee must have been a bit diabolical, because Tatsumi nearly took a step backwards, and his eyes were decidedly wary when he asked, "What?"

Watari grinned. "I want a kiss."

"WHAT?!"

Actually, the look of astonishment on Tatsumi's face was almost good enough. But only almost.

"I want a kiss. A good one. From you. Right now." Watari gave Tatsumi his best innocent smile. "And in exchange, I will not only make sure that there is nothing untoward in your coffee, but I will bring you coffee so that you don't have to leave your stuffy, boring office unless you want to. And kisses aren't harmful to the department budget, or your personal budget, either." Watari thought that last bit might be an important point for Tatsumi.

"And, how, exactly, would you define a good kiss?"

Watari's smile suddenly became much more mischievous. "I'll let you know when you get it right." Though, to be honest he didn't expect much more than a drawn out peck from the tightly controlled secretary.

"It's a deal." Tatsumi threw a glance at the lab door, and a shadow moved to bar it. As he took the necessary steps to close the distance between them, he removed his glasses, and slid them into his jacket pocket. Without them, his face looked younger, but also more worried. The man clearly needed a good kiss and a cuddle.

As Tatsumi carefully removed Watari's glasses, the scientist lost the thought of cuddling to more primal urges. The hand not holding his glasses came up to gently cradle the base of Watari's skull, sliding through his hair just right. Tatsumi's lips were warm as they tentatively brushed against Watari's; Watari fought the urge to dive forward and devour Tatsumi's mouth. That urge was just barely throttled when Tatsumi's lips settled commandingly against Watari's, and he slowly began to suck against the younger man's lower lip. Watari grabbed onto the counter edge to keep his knees from buckling because he had never, ever, thought that Tatsumi knew how to kiss like this.

Of course, what Watari really wanted was to grab onto Tatsumi and drag him to the floor, especially when Tatsumi's tongue started to lightly explore his upper lip. And when Watari's lips parted to moan--or groan, or whimper, or make _some_ sort of appreciative noise--that skillful tongue started on the inside of his mouth.

Watari tried to respond by twining his tongue around Tatsumi's, but the shadow master's tongue slipped away, maintaining complete control of the kiss. It was driving Watari even more mad, and Watari hadn't even _known_ that the underside of his tongue was an erogenous zone.

After Tatsumi had teased every bit of the inside of Watari's mouth--twice--his tongue retreated so slowly that Watari almost didn't realize the kiss was ending. Tatsumi gave Watari's lower lip one last nibble before pulling back all the way. Watari opened his eyes as Tatsumi carefully slid the blond's glasses back into place.

Once his own glasses were back in place, Tatsumi took in Watari's slightly swollen lips, half closed eyes, and mussed hair. "Satisfied?"

With most of his blood flow going to between his legs, Watari had to grin crookedly as he replied, "No. Not at all. But it was a _very_ good kiss." Watari cautiously released the counter, hoping that his legs still worked. They did, but it was a near thing. Who knew the man could kiss so well? And whom had he been practicing on?

"Good." Tatsumi adjusted his glasses, and straightened his jacket. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"You like your coffee black, one sugar, right?" Watari received only a nod in response, but he didn't mind; he was too busy plotting a swath of mischief that would have Tatsumi begging to bribe him again.


End file.
